


We've Made Our Peace (But This is Love)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I know I know I eat babies for breakfast, I'm back and not with fluff sorry, There is no comfort to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: "Listen, I'll call you back later, boss is coming. Have a good day, love, enjoy the beaches for me.""I will. And Beau?""Hm?""I love you.""I love you too."





	We've Made Our Peace (But This is Love)

The rain is falling hard against the double-paned window beside the desk and Beau leans back on the office chair, listening to the background drone of raindrops pattering against the wall. Papers lie scattered across the table and above her, security feeds flicker over the grounds of a concrete building.

Just another day in the office, then.

Despite being the head of security, there honestly wasn't that much to do, and Beau often spent the better part of her day playing Tetris on her phone.

Which is ringing. Right now. In her hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Beau smiles at the sound of Yasha's voice, spinning around candidly in the chair.

"Well hey there yourself, how are you doing?"

The voice on the other end is slightly staticy but the sound that comes through might as well be music to Beau's ears.

"I'm alright, how's work?"

Beau leans back, propping her feet up at the desk and casting a glance towards the monitors. Nothing changes on them.

"Same old, same old. Counting down the minutes."

A laugh. "I thought security was your dream job, what's with the grousing?"

Beau shrugs. "It means I'm an afternoon closer till you come home, Ms. Company Weekend Retreat to Maui."

There's a little bit of coughing before the voice returns. "I like my weekends better spent with you, Beau."

"Ever the charmer. And are you sick? In Maui? Really?"

"Better than that one time you got food poisoning in Malibu." Yasha chides, and Beau huffs a laugh.

"Is that why you're calling? Because you're sick? Because I'm pretty sure Maui is for surfing and drinking mimosas and not making phone calls." Beau teases.

A low chuckle comes from the speaker. "Can't I want to say hello to my wife?"

"I mean, I guess you could." Beau laughs, spinning in the chair again. Movement on the cameras catches her eye and she squints as she sees her boss walking down the hall towards her. "Listen, I'll call you back later, boss is coming. Have a good day, love, enjoy the beaches for me."

"I will. And Beau?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\--

The cold mountain winds cut through Yasha's jacket as the call ends, and she tosses her phone down where it sinks into the snow. Her service weapon, now empty and useless, lays just beyond that. She shifts against the rock she's laying on, ducking low out of sight. Backup was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago.

Groaning, Yasha's moves to unzip her jacket, hissing in pain as she peels it away from her torso. Underneath her, a growing patch of snow turned red. Her breath fogs up in the bitter cold and the shudder that follows wracks her with pain.

Yasha presses her palm against the gunshot wounds and groans audibly, sinking further behind the rock. The sun is just beginning to rise over the treeline several miles away, and Yasha squints at the light. She wonders what kind of lie the government will tell Beau when they knock at her door the day after they find her body. 

Maui must be nice this time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sigma and Birdy's Find Me.
> 
> I promise that better times are coming for these two, it's just that the sequels to my works are long and take time and I'm always struck with angsty ideas and need to write them out before I can keep working on the sequels you guys want. My brand of angst is unresolved tension that leaves readers wholly without closure, that's my jam haha.
> 
> Much thanks to the folks who came to my side in the past week, writing buddies don't give up on each other and I'm forever thankful for you guys. I know it's a sad fic, but this one's for you.
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
